Sight
by MusicSavesMe711
Summary: "I'm sorry, Alfred. I can… no longer see…" Arthur is blind. That Thing is still after their blood. But can Alfred help drive Arthur's demons away before they consume him? Hetaoni fic- will be confusing if you're not familiar. Rated T for gore. Slight shonen-ai/yaoi. I don't tolerate homophobes in my reviews, so don't bother flaming for that reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, and I didn't make up HetaOni either!

A/N: Well guys, I'm actually not dead. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I just discovered HetaOni the other day and felt the need to write a fic about it… It's only a one-shot, but I like it. It's written in one day with no editing whatsoever, so just let me know if I screwed something up! But that doesn't apply to canon HetaOni, because this isn't supposed to follow canon. I haven't actually gotten as far as England being blinded, but I keep seeing these heart wrenching photos on tumblr and they were driving me insane.

I know I have messages to respond to, but I'll do it later. It's late where I am, and I have school tomorrow =_=

Arthur was standing in the center of the open space in the library when Alfred found him.

"Dude, have you found my glasses yet?"

"No." Alfred, oblivious as ever, didn't notice the dead tone to his former caretaker's voice. He wandered closer and noticed something at Arthur's feet.

"Hey, they're right there! How could you have missed them? It like imposs- Unless…" He waved a hand in front of Arthur's face, but the British man didn't react. He held his conventional peace sign in front of Arthur's eyes, but his hand was trembling. His eyes were wide with horror and his voice shook. "How many fingers… am I holding up?"

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I can… no longer see…" Alfred let his hand fall to his side. "I overused my magic fighting that Thing."

"No… It can't be…" He shielded his eyes with his hand, though no one could possibly have seen them anyway. "It's all my fault… If I hadn't dropped my glasses earlier running from that Thing…" Arthur reached out a blind hand and rested it on Alfred's shoulder.

"You couldn't help it. At the time, it was either your glasses or your life. I fought the Thing and chose my life over my eyesight. It's done now and it's no one's fault… Where's Feliciano? Wasn't he with you? It's not like him to be so quiet." Alfred straightened up.

"Shit! I left him across the hall to find you and see what was taking you so long! Let's go!" Alfred grasped one of Arthur's hands and helped him navigate through the maze of bookshelves to bring him to the room where Feliciano should have been. Only there was a problem- he wasn't there.

As soon as Alfred brought him into the room, Arthur fell to his knees and let out a chilling scream. He could see something other than blackness, but he suddenly wished for the blackness to return, willing to give anything not to see what he could anymore. Though his regular eyesight was spent, he retained some amount of his Sight, and ghastly shadows covered every surface of the room. Bloodied corpses with familiar faces were strewn across the room, left in positions he remembered yet didn't at the same time. Francis with his abdomen torn open and leaking intestines. Ivan with his own pipe jutting out of his fragmented skull. Yao sliced in half with Kiku's sword lying between the two pieces. Kiku himself with his arm missing and his eyes gouged out, presumably having bled out. Ludwig's skull collapsed inwards as if crushed by a giant hand. Antonio and Lovino embracing with a spear linking them through their stomachs, together even in death. Matthew with his neck broken, his head twisted around backwards on his body. Gilbert's throat torn out, blood staining the front of his uniform. Feliciano's chest bloodied by claw marks. Alfred's head lying at his feet, the rest of his body devoured by some unseen beast. Himself lying against the wall across from him, blank eyes staring back into his own. He remembered how each of them died, how he died, even as another part of him protested that Alfred was right beside him and the others were upstairs. And he couldn't possibly be dead, because then how would he see all of this?

Arthur's eardrums were filled with screams of agony and his heart dropped as he realized that _no, these screams came from the core, they must really be dead_- but **no**_**,**_ those repeated screams weren't those of his friends. They came from one person only, one person feeling unbearable agony, and the world shook with the power of the screams-

No. That was wrong too. He was the one screaming. Alfred was screaming too, shaking him, calling his name, _please Arthur, damn it, answer me, snap out of it, __**snap out of it**_, and none of the visions imprinted into his retinas were real. His screams turned into sobs, and he couldn't decide whether he was relieved or still traumatized, but he had to get Alfred to stop shaking him and let go of his wrists before he made him sick. Besides that, it was really hurting his arm and he couldn't afford to have any more injuries right now…

"Alfred- Alfred, _stop_, I'm all right- Let go of me, you bloody wanker, I'm _all right_-" Then Arthur couldn't speak any longer as he was being asphyxiated by Alfred's chest while the young nation pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell happened?"

"…I never thought I would envy someone who doesn't have the Sight." This time Arthur didn't think it or mumble it under his breath; he spoke it aloud. Alfred had seen the evidence of his reaction, so if he didn't believe Arthur's explanation that was his problem. But Alfred didn't get what he was saying at all.

"The Sight? Iggy… You're blind. What sight are you talking about?" Arthur growled impatiently, but before he could elaborate the door behind them burst open. Arthur tensed, ready for another fight, but Kiku's voice made him relax a bit.

"What happened? We heard Arthur screaming… Arthur? What are you looking at?"

"He's blind," Alfred whispered. Silence fell over the entire group.

"Blind?" Francis stepped forward and laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder- thank goodness it wasn't the one he'd injured fighting the Thing- so that he could turn his rival to face him. "Mon chéri, it's not true, is it?" Before Arthur could answer, Francis made another observation. "You're shaking, Angleterre. What happened?"

"It's true. I can no longer see; I overdid it with my magic. And I'm not shaking." Arthur couldn't see it, but Alfred and Francis exchanged concerned looks.

"You are," Alfred disagreed. "What happened when we walked in here?"

"You mean you don't even know, Amérique?"

"He just fell over and started screaming; he was about to explain it when you got here." All of the countries filed in and Ludwig locked the door behind them.

"If you were about to explain, then explain." Arthur took a deep breath and knotted his shaking hands together.

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"What is this 'if I tell you' crap? You're _going_ to tell us, and we're going to believe you, because the way you were screaming we thought you were being tortured. If that doesn't back you up, nothing will." Alfred slung an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Dude, just talk; we'll listen. I just spent the last few minutes barely keeping you from gouging your own eyes out, and I'd like to know why so it doesn't happen again." The remaining nations recoiled, suddenly noticing the shallow scratches wrapping around the circumference of his eyes and stretching from the outside corners to his temples. Arthur's unseeing eyes widened and he reached one of his hands up to investigate, the other rising to cover his mouth despite the pain it caused in his shoulder as he realized what the others saw.

"Bloody hell, I… I didn't even realize…"

"What did you see?" Alfred wasn't giving him any time to ponder what he'd done in his panic. "Tell us!"

"I… I saw things from other timelines. Times when we failed. You were all… dead. I was dead. Even Feliciano was dead. And blood… everywhere…" Arthur shook his head and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ve~? But that's impossible! If I died, the rest of you would get out alive and it'd be over!" Ludwig smacked him.

"As if we'd just leave you behind!"

"Da, but how could we not? He's the only one able to turn back time for all of us…"

"No," Arthur argued. "That's not true." Everyone turned to him. "I suppose I have quite a bit of explaining to do…

You see, I've been able to see these imprints left by older timelines each time we've entered the mansion- excepting the first time, of course- but I couldn't say anything without making the rest of you wary of how I knew we'd been here before. The visions weren't as horrifying when I could see the rest of the manor to balance them out, and though they were certainly difficult to deal with, I could manage them without consulting anyone else. But I suppose the big question is how I knew they were from other timelines…

The second time we came here, Feliciano got his wish. Everyone lived except for him, and we would have escaped, except none of us wanted to- not while we were missing someone. I used a spell in the same way you used your journal; I left clues for our future selves and we went back in time to the moment we stepped foot into the mansion. We got another chance. The magical drain made my memories a bit unclear, so for awhile I knew that we'd been through this before but not much else… The clues I left have been helping me to remember. I can only partially remember most of the time loops, as the rest of you do, but I remember the one I took control of perfectly."

"So you saw… all these visions… and didn't say anything the whole time?" Kiku ventured. Arthur nodded.

"From what I remember, I've been seeing them the entire time. One of the rooms on the fourth floor is absolutely saturated with the blood of magical creatures, as well- though I'm sure you're less liable to believe that one. It's why I felt so uneasy about this house even before my memory was completely repaired." Arthur paused. "Do you suppose I'll still have to see that, too?" Alfred glanced around at the other nations, none of whom seemed prepared to put up with Arthur's talk about the supernatural.

"Let's hope not. C'mon, let's get back to the safe room. But say, Feliciano, where did you go after I went to find Arthur?" Feliciano bit his lip.

"I heard the Thing walking into the library, so I got scared and went to meet up with everyone in the safe room. But can we go back now? I'm still… scared…" They all quickly gathered themselves back in the safe room behind Ludwig's iron doors. Yao took Arthur from Alfred and led him to sit on one of the beds in the corner. He opened up his backpack and selected several herbs from a small pouch inside.

"Feliciano! Bring me something I can use as a mortar and pestle from the kitchen, aru!" In what seemed light a few moments, Feliciano was presenting Yao with his mortar and pestle and Yao was grinding the herbs into a greenish paste. Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"What is that smell? And shouldn't we be meeting with everyone else? We have to talk about Antonio and Lovino-" He tried to get up, but Yao pushed him back onto the bed.

"I have to make sure your wounds are treated. Feliciano shouldn't use magic to heal damage caused by magic, so I'll take care of that and the wounds around your eyes as best I can. We'll meet with the others afterwards. Now lay back to I can treat your eyes." Arthur sighed but complied, searching for the pillow behind him with his hands before leaning back to rest on it.

"My eyes are closed now, right?" Arthur hated to ask, but the way his magic had affected his nerves made it difficult to tell since he couldn't see either way.

"Yes. Just don't move for a few moments." Yao carefully spread the odd-smelling paste across all of the scratches he could see, a rock of nausea sitting in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what Arthur nearly did to himself because of the Sight he had. "Do you think there's a way to regain your eyesight?" Arthur stiffened.

"I… If I had my magic, I could almost certainly restore it. If we get out of here fairly quickly, I still might be able to. But the longer I go with a depleted magic reservoir, the more likely my body will get used to it and begin sealing off lesser-used magical gates. If my magic can't reach my eyes, then the damage will become permanent." Yao sighed.

"Then we won't let that happen. We'll get out of here, aru." Arthur couldn't find it within himself to respond; as Yao made his vow, all Arthur could see was the fate a previous Yao had met. Dead eyes stared blankly at him, unaware that they were only part of half a body, half a corpse- "Arthur! Are you all right? I've been trying to get your attention." Arthur shook himself.

"I'm fine; I was just spacing out. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you have any other wounds?" Arthur thought about the penetrating pains in his shoulder for a moment, gained when he had tried to catch himself as he was thrown and drove his arm through the wall, and then shook his head. "You're lying. What hurts?"

"You can't do anything for it; it's my shoulder. I strained a muscle or something trying to stop myself from falling."

"Let me look at it; I want to see if any of my numbing balms would help. Sit up again, aru." Yao helped Arthur into a sitting position and began unbuttoning his jacket. As Yao pulled it off of him, Arthur was distracted by another loud presence.

"Yo Iggy, dude, are you okay? You're kinda taking awhile over here." It was Alfred. _Dead eyes, no body, empty blue- no! Snap out of it!_

"He'll be fine, aru. I just need to look at one thing."

"Something's wrong? What's he looking at, Iggy?" Alfred sat on the bed next to Arthur, bouncing restlessly and asking endless questions. Finally, Arthur couldn't keep his stress and irritability from getting to him.

"Alfred, you insufferable git, shut your ungodly piehole or _I will shut it for you_!" The entire room fell silent. Alfred stared, his mouth opening and closing without any words escaping.

"Ig- Arthur…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? The sound of your voice is making my head hurt!" _Blank eyes, staring, lifeless sky blue…_ Arthur blinked his eyes rapidly trying to get rid of the sight, but it only shifted. _Dead ruby red, angry, accusing, why couldn't you save us? Why couldn't I save them? Why indeed?_ "Forget the shoulder; I just need to sleep for a bit." _Don't look at me, I failed you all, dead eyes, all gone, no one left_. Suddenly, something impacted Arthur's cheek, making his head snap to the side. Gilbert had backhanded him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That is so not awesome! We get that you're under a lot of stress, but we have to stick together or we're all dead! Get a hold of yourself, mein Gott!" Arthur lifted his good arm to his cheek, feeling heat radiating off the spot from the force of the slap and the blood thrumming in his veins. His blood was pumping hard; that meant he was still alive, right? "Think about what you're doing. We're all still here, but we can't have you going all spacey and cranky if we want it to stay that way." Gilbert turned to the rest of the countries (besides Yao and Alfred) who had been staring. "There's nothing to see here! We need to get back to planning!" His job done, Gilbert stalked back to the tables at the other side of the room and continued their previous conversation, commanding their attention and drawing it away from Arthur.

"…He's right. I-I… I'm sorry, Alfred. I just can't stop seeing everyone dead and it's making me insane. If you wanted to talk about something, it'll have to wait. After Yao looks at my shoulder I really do need to sleep this off." Alfred didn't respond right away, and Arthur felt his heart beat faster with each passing second.

"…Yeah, okay. I'm sorry I bothered you. I hope you're all right, but I'll talk to you about that when you wake up." Then, Alfred did something which shocked both Arthur and himself, but no one else in the room. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the gruff Englishman's lips, short-lived and gentle, before walking back to those talking about their plans with a blush on his face. It was nothing compared to Arthur's blush though, which Yao wisely chose not to comment on as he finished undressing his upper half.

"Which shoulder is it?" Arthur gestured with the other arm, and Yao adjusted his position to reach the injured arm better. "Oh no, that's definitely a tear. You can see that your collarbone and shoulder are misaligned. I'm going to have to reset it and prepare a makeshift sling for when you wake up. None of my pain remedies will help with this." Arthur could tell by the tone of Yao's voice that he was worried about Arthur's reaction to the news, but he simply brushed it off.

"I don't need pain remedies; I'm so numb to everything physical already. Just do it quickly before I start thinking about it." Yao sighed and nodded, not caring that Arthur wouldn't see, and wrapped his hand around the outside of Arthur's shoulder.

"You sure you want me to just do it? It'll hurt…"

"Shut the bloody hell up and do it already!" Yao wouldn't admit it, but when he shoved Arthur's shoulder back into place just after being yelled it, it was partially out of spite. Arthur cried out in surprise and pain before he could muffle it, but it only attracted the attention of the other countries for a moment.

"Are you okay, mon chéri?" Arthur nodded and the others went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks, Yao. Is there anything you need done before I drift off?"

"No, Arthur. Just sleep and get your strength up. You'll have hard times ahead of you when you wake up." Yao helped Arthur into a laying position and walked off, leaving the Englishman to his own devices. However, instead of being occupied by nightmarish horrors as he would have been mere minutes before, Arthur fell asleep thinking about just how soft Alfred's lips were.

He hoped he would get a chance to taste that heaven again after escaping this hell.


End file.
